


it's all the little things that make me love you

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Juyeon is Whipped, M/M, Unconditional Love, honestly its just cute, hyunjae is cute, it's winter in the fic shut up I know its august, pouting to get what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: It's winter, it's snowing, it's cold- but Hyunjae wants ice cream, and what Hyunjae wants, Hyunjae gets. At least, if Juyeon has any say in that.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	it's all the little things that make me love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> Better watch out anon, I'm coming for your brand. 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this in like 2 hours max while listening to One Direction's Take Me Home album. So. That explains the cheese. As (almost) always, unbeta'd and you'll get over it.
> 
> Come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Juyeon can’t take it anymore. Hyunjae has been sulking- the prettiest pout on his face and puppy eyes galore- on the other side of the couch since the movie started. 

He can _feel_ it every time Hyunjae glances at him, but every chance he tries to meet his eyes, Hyunjae quickly looks away. Juyeon has to give him credit, he’s maintaining his little tantrum quite well. 

Eventually, Juyeon huffs a laugh, pausing the movie and turning to face the other. Hyunjae won’t meet his eyes, a pretty flush taking over his face at being caught out. 

Juyeon can’t help it, he _knows_ he’s radiating the absolute cheesiest and fondest grin, he always does when it comes to Hyunjae. 

“You want something~” Juyeon teases, watching Hyunjae’s reaction. He doesn’t often easily admit when he needs or wants something, doesn’t like to admit sometimes he can be taken care of too. 

Hyunjae’s pout deepens- as if it’s even possible- and Juyeon can’t be bothered to stop himself, or even care, when he reaches over and pinches the older’s cheek. It brings a smile to both of their faces, Hyunjae batting his hand away with a faux-scandalized _Ya!_

“Hyung,” Juyeon chirps, feline eyes alight with mirth. “Tell me what you are thinking about.”

Hyunjae huffs at that, grumbling something about wanting... _something_. Juyeon can’t quite hear him, and can’t quite help teasing him either, asking him to speak up. 

“I said I want ice cream,” Hyunjae grouches. Juyeon laughs at that, looking outside at the sight of snow falling and blanketing the ground. 

“We were just at the store the other day, hyung,” Juyeon grins, can’t stop himself when he sees the sad, almost pained look cross Hyunjae’s features at the reminder. 

He’s already getting up, fingers brushing against Hyunjae’s thigh as he squawks indignantly about how “they didn’t have it!” and presses a smile and a kiss into his hair. 

Juyeon makes quick work dressing himself for the weather, it’s cold in their little apartment already, so he merely tugs on an extra sweater and thick socks for his boots. Hyunjae is still whining, follows him into their room as he grumps. 

“You don’t actually have to g-“ he cuts Hyunjae off with a kiss, lips quirked up in a pretty smile. 

“I want to, hyung,” Juyeon assures, hands moving down Hyunjae’s arms, gentle when they take hold of the other’s hands. 

He presses another soft and quick kiss to Hyunjae’s lips, the same ones settled back into a pout, and moves towards the door to tug his winter boots on. Hyunjae is half-heartedly grumping about how _you’re gonna get sick,_ and _you don’t have to go out now_ when Juyeon grabs his wallet from the little end table. 

“Hush,” Juyeon scolds. “I’m going to get your ice cream because I _want_ to, not because I feel like I have to, baby.” 

Juyeon blows the older man a teasing kiss as he shuts the door behind him, making his way down to the street and into the cold. He thinks to himself that he’s so, _so whipped_ for the man he shares his life with. 

Trudging through the already piling up snow, making his way quickly towards the convenience store up the road. He’s not the only one out, surprisingly, a handful of people walking home from whatever has them out in a mid-winter snowstorm. 

The cashier greets him cheerfully despite the weather, despite the chill permeating the air under the dodgy fluorescent lights. Juyeon grins back, nodding his head before ducking straight towards the freezers. He’s not _quite_ sure what flavor Hyunjae wants, so rather than risking it, he fills his arms with whatever he thinks the older would like. 

He must look ridiculous, arms full of ice cream and popsicles and anything frozen and sweet, apologetic smile on his face as he deposits everything unceremoniously on the counter. The lady looses a breathless giggle at his spoils, ringing him up quickly and efficiently. 

Juyeon makes light conversation, explaining when asked about _why_ _so much ice cream_ , telling the kind woman about how his partner was craving sweets. She smiles knowingly, totaling him up and sending him on his way with an extra bag of sweets _on the house_ she says.

Making his way back out into the biting wind, bags full at his sides, he can feel the dopey grin taking over his whole face. He can hear Hyunjae’s protests already, seeing the near overwhelming amount of junk they have to get through. 

Before long, Juyeon is punching in the code, nudging open the door with the toe of his boot to the sight of Hyunjae curled up like a burrito under a throw blanket. The other man looks so cute, he can’t resist giving him a kiss on the forehead as he passes by, moving to put everything away. 

Hyunjae shuffles into the kitchen behind him, slippered feet dragging and blanket cape following, curious eyes following his form as he loads up their little freezer to the brim. 

“Juyeonie,” Hyunjae huffs exasperatedly at the sight before him, at least twenty types of frozen treats stacked carefully. “This- why so much?” 

Juyeon shrugs, shutting the freezer door and moving to pull the other man into his arms. “I wasn’t sure what you were craving, so I got something of everything you might like,” he admits, pressing his cold cheek against the toasty warm skin of Hyunjae’s neck. 

Hyunjae squirms at the cold skin, Juyeon laughing under his breath as he tugs him closer, worming his icicle hands under the layers of blanket and digging into the warmth at the small of Hyunjae’s back. 

“Get your freezing hands off of me, you brute,” Hyunjae cries, laughter spilling from him as he fights to squirm out of the arms around him. Juyeon can’t resist it when he slides his hands lower, teasing over the spot Hyunjae’s sweatpants sit on his hips, teases his fingers under the waistband. 

Juyeon feels light, feels free, feels so lifted here in their tiny kitchen, arms around the man he loves, breathless giggles and laughter filling the space. The cabinets may barely hold enough dishes for the two of them, the carpet may be stained in their spare room, the bedroom might barely hold their bed and their clothes, but he finds none of that matters- the overpriced rent, the shoddy heating... None of it matters when Juyeon has Hyunjae wrapped up in his arms, has him by his side under the sheets in their too-small bed. 


End file.
